videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem Rainbow Prism
Fire Emblem Rainbow Prism is a tactical role-playing game exclusive for Nintendo 3DS, developed by Golden Hames and published by Nintendo. The game was released December 15, 2016 in Japan, June 12, 2017 in North America, and September 15, 2017 in Europe. It is the fifteenth game of the Fire Emblem series. It is rated C (CERO) in Japan, T (ESRB) in North America, and 12 (PEGI) in Europe. The game takes place in two new kingdoms: Skyara and Isaric as well as the land which separates them. Setting The story takes place in Skyara and Isaric, two great kingdoms created by the First Dragons. Isaric was one of the first kingdoms created by the First Dragons - namely, the Chaos Dragon Soros. Soros wanted a world free of the pathetic light many other kingdoms were based around. He built Isaric in a gloomy forest, free of all light. People were unaware of its existence, as it was mostly populated by the strange Night Warriors - namely, resurrected soldiers who had no thoughts or emotions. One day, a beam of sunlight struck a strange prism. A rainbow shot from the prism, creating the first rainbow. Eventually, someone emerged from the rainbow - Raina, a dragon with a human form. With the rainbow came a land floating in the sky, which Raina decided to colonize and call Skyara. While building Skyara, Raina saw a young man passed out in a lake. She rescued him and brought him to Skyara, where she learned his name was Nicholas and he was a traveler from a faraway land. Eventually, Raina fell in love with him. In time, they would marry. But not yet. Soros was angered at Raina for unexplained reasons, claiming that Skyara was ruining everything he had planned for the world. As revenge, he stole away the Fire Emblem and hid it in Isaric. However, the rainbow prism used magic to retrieve it. Raina found it in Skyara one day, and returned it to the First Dragons. To thank her for finding it, they allowed her to use it to protect Skyara. Unfortunately for everyone, this event only resulted in angering Soros further, and he swore vengeance against the world, plotting to turn it dark. Skyara was the exception - it would be completely destroyed. Meanwhile, Raina, in her human form, had married Nicholas and seeing as there was no clear royalty, she became the official queen. Eventually, she had two children - the Avatar and Sky. Sadly, Skyara's days of peace would soon end. A group of Isarian warriors, led by an Isarian general, set out to kill the Skyarian royals. They successfully murder Nicholas and attempt to kill Raina and steal the Fire Emblem. Before they can reach her, Raina attempts to seal herself and the Fire Emblem away in the rainbow prism. However, the prism's magic is so strong that the Fire Emblem shatters into five pieces, which are scattered across the lands. Her retainers, Ophelia and Sapphire, temporarily take over her duties and raise her children. They tell the children whenever they ask about their parents that the king and queen went on a trip and they were never seen again. And this was the story they believed...until now. Plot You play as the queen's oldest child (default name Prism) who has a little brother (if the Avatar is male) or a little sister (if the Avatar is female) named Sky. The Avatar and Sky were raised by their mother's retainers, Ophelia and Sapphire. One day, Ophelia is trying to train Sky, but both of them are frustrated as Sky is barely learning anything. The Avatar shows up and offers assistance, and they and Sky take on some Skyarian soldiers as training. Later, Sky finds a strange rainbow-colored prism. Before they can react, Isarians arrive for the first time in years and attack Sky. Sky tries to defend themself, but nearly dies when the Avatar, Ophelia, and Sapphire come to help. Eventually, the commander, Sanita, reveals herself. Upon seeing the prism, she aggressive,y pursues Sky in hopes of destroying it. When she is defeated, she takes her army and retreats. Sapphire points out that this is Isaric's first attack in years when the prism starts glowing. It creates a beautiful sword which the Avatar dubs the Crystal Blade and takes to wielding. Ophelia accidentally mentions how the Fire Emblem broke apart when Isaric invaded, and, much to Ophelia and Sapphire's disappointment, the Avatar and Sky set out to find the pieces and repair the Fire Emblem. Features New Features *There are three new classes exclusive to the Avtar, Sky, and the Avatar's child: Skyara Prince/Princess, Skyara Noble, and Warrior Prince/Princess. *When a unit marries, they can A+ support someone of the opposite gender. Returning Features *Like the previous two games, the player can create and customize their avatar. **This time around, there are many more hair and eye-type options, and you are able to choose your hair color through a color wheel, giving the player more options to make their hair style the way they want. *My Castle returns, with five different layouts and much more space than in the previous games. There are more buildings and tons of different statues. **Special weapons - such as the Crystal Blade - do not turn into iron weapons when in the Arena. *Along with Casual and Pheonix Mode, Lunatic+ from Awakening returns as well. *The support system returns with a wide range of conversations. **All of the characters can interact with one another, and there are no characters which have exclusive conversations with the Avatar. **Certain players can now have same-sex S-Supports other than the avatar. However, the avatar is the only person that can pair up with everyone excluding Kaito and his child, no matter the gender. **In this game, having a same-sex S-Support has it's pros and cons. Characters of the same gender that have an S-Support get much bigger stat boost when paired up than a regular S-Support. However, pairing up two girls would result in not having a child (unless it is a female avatar), and it could potentially make the boy:girl ratio in the game uneven if not done carefully. *The Promotion Classing reappears in this game, allowing units to promote into one or two classes. **Heart seals can be used to reclass a unit into a completely different class depending on personality. Levels will stay the same, and they will not demote. **A friendship seal allows a unit to change into the class of their A+ rank partner. The Avatar can change to the class of any A rank partner **A partner seal a unit to reclass into their spouse's class. *DLC maps are included in this game with various rewards for completing them. Characters See main article: Fire Emblem Rainbow Prism/Characters Chapters See main article: Fire Emblem Rainbow Prism/Chapters Classes See main article: Fire Emblem Rainbow Prism/Classes Downloadable Content Wave One *Goldmine *Power Struggle *Free-for-All *Class-a-thon *Friendly Fire Wave Two *A Child's Trial 1 *A Child's Trial 2 *A Child's Trial 3 Wave Three *The Phoenix Takes Flight *A Royal Pain *Dawn's Radiance *Red Flames *Master of Magic Trivia *This time around, the common monster in this game are called Soulless. They are similar to Risen and faceless. Category:Fire Emblem Games